Killing, Rebuilding, and Killing Again!
by x-OkamiTakuji-x
Summary: Okami Takuji was torn from the only person she thought understood her when her twin sister commited suicide.Now she is back at Ouran for the school year getting bullied now that her double is gone.Will she find love where she least expects it,and survive?
1. Curiousity Kills The Monster

**Disclaimer;; **_**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor any of the characters in it.**_

**A/N;; **_**Be aware i will use OCs and there will be Canon X OC in this story. Just to warn you. This is the first story i've written on , so if it's not very good i'm sorry. **_

_**WARNING;;**__** MAY INCLUDE/MENTION SUICIDAL THOUGHTS OR ACTIONS, VIOLENCE, AND BLOOD IN LATER PARTS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ( Rating subject to change at any time! )**_

**~Prologue~**

Akuryo commited suicide last summer. I don't know why she did, all i know is that she's gone and never coming back. I really don't know why, but without her i'm differant. I couldn't see it when she was still here, but i'm harsher, more reckless, when she's not here. I'm rash and anything but rational. I never knew. Maybe thats why she took her life?

**~Chapter 1~**

I stare, bored out of my mind, at the teacher as they lecture us on the importance of keeping a record of our money. I don't even know what class this is, but it doesn't stop me from pretending i do. Some of the girls are whispering around me, something about a party the Host Club is throwing this Friday after school. I don't really care for parties but if word reaches my parents i may be forced to go, so i shush the girls with a glare and attempt to pay attention. It stopped their bickering about the party, but started instead one about how harsh and cold i am. Honestly i don't care, but it's annoying that they never stop talking. I'm Okami Takuji, heir to the ever expanding Takuji Entertainment, a widely known company that sells all kinds of goods from gourmet candy to high-tech gaming systems. The company specializes in entertaining, and has a growing part in the music and gaming industry.

**~Lunch~**

The sweet smells of food wafted out of the cafeteria as i opened the door and walked in. I eat more simple than most may think of a wealthy child, prefering rice balls and tea over some of the more gourmet foods. I take the food up to the second music room, which is usually not in use at this time but occasionally is, and eat there. As i finish, i look around the room in search of an instrument i can play. The piano is the first thing in sight, and i walk over to it and sit down, slowly easing into more elaborate pieces as i start to play. Lunch smooths by quickly and i soon find myself hurrying back to class.

**~After School~**

Laughter filters out of music room three as i walk slowly up the stairs. It's unusual to be here this late in the day for me. Slowly walking to the doors that seperate the Host Club and me, i think things over in my head one last time. Should i really go in there? It would technically be the first time i've stayed after school since she died. She probably would want me to be the same as i was when she was alive, right? I don't have time to make a decision as the doors open and a group of girls walk out, not noticing me until its to late and the one in front has bumped into me. "Oh, i'm so-" She cuts off, realizing who i am. A look of fright crosses her face before slowly turning into a smirk. "So even you, Miss Takuji, have a liking towards a host? Now what a surprise, the Ice Princess has a crush!" She says, punctuating the 'Ice Princess'. A glare forms on my face as i look at the brunette. Students had been calling me that since school started back after Akuryo died. It comes from my families unsual silvery gray hair. Me and Akuryo were unlucky enough to have been born with almost totally silver hair and aqua eyes. It was an annoying nickname that wouldn't seem to go away no matter how hard i tried.

"Excuse me, your blocking my way." I say, sliding past the group and into the room beyond in an attempt to get out of the insults that were likely to come. Despite my family lineage, i still get bullied. The room is full of whispers as i enter, and all of the host's eyes are on me. You could say i'm an unsual guest. They were dressed in Middle Ages clothing, which was something i certainly didn't expect. A tall boy with glasses and black hair gives me a smile and welcomes me. "Hello miss and welcome to the Host Club. Is there a particular host you have in mind today?" He greets, motioning around the room to the other hosts. He is Kyoya Ootori, someone who's family i know well from meal topics at my house. "Urm, The Hitachiin Twins?" I mumble, them being one of the only others i know. A slight smirk materializes on their faces as i slowly walk over to them, Kyoya moving back to his guests after swiping a card i handed him.

**A/N;;**_** Alrighty, hope you enjoyed the prologue + first chapter! I'm curious on what you think so far, so, review?**_


	2. Curiousity Kills The Ghost pt1

**Disclaimer;; **_**I don't own OHSHC or any of the characters in it!**_

**A/N;; **_**Well, be glad i'm updating so soon! It's spring break, so i have nothing to do at the moment. I probably won't update so quickly tho, but with summer quickly aproaching, who know's?**_

_**Thanks to **_**Trickster707 **_**for the first review! I appreciate it! :3**_

_**Anyways, here goes!**_

**~Chapter 2~**

**Curiousity Kills The Ghost**

My feet drag the ground as i follow the Host Club's actions as the move about the room, cattering to the guests. Of course, i'm a guest as well, but in all reality i would rather be watching them catter to others than to me. It's fun to observe them! If i'm not quick, i could get hit by the ball the twins bought from a commoner's market. They're playing with it inside makes no sense, but i don't feel like does keep me accupied.

"HEY, GET DOWN!" Kaoru yells at me, but it's to late as the ball slams into the back of my head. "OUCH!" I yell, holding the back of my head as the twins rush over, apologizing. "You shouldn't be playing inside, you could break something, or more accurately _someone_!" I answered, a half-hearted glare on my face. The Hitachiin family worked closely with mine, providing the outfits my family wears in the clubs and such we own, so i can't really bring myself to be mad at them. I often was left at the Hitachiin mansion while my twin, Akuryo, was out performing, in case the need of fitting an outfit arose. I'm not very good on stage, so they always used her. I kind of wandered their mansion alot in boredom, but i only watched as the twins played, pulled pranks, and ectera. I never interacted with them. My bad, i guess.

"Miss Takuji, are you alright?" Kyoya asked, peering at me from across the room.

"Eh? Oh, yeah, i'm fine! Sorry..." I reply as the twins sweat-drop. I really get distracted to easily...

**~Weekend~**

The weekend quickly appeared, and mom didn't figure out about the party until afterwards.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She exclaimed Saturday morning, causing me to cringe and look up from my book.

"Sorry, i just didn't think a party would be much fun." I answered, looking back down and trying to find the paragraph i was on.

"Well, don't sit there reading. Get up and get dressed, you're going to stay at the Hitachiin Mansion for the next week." She stated, not taking any form of resistance as an answer. I sighed and gathered my stuff up, not bothering to argue. It went over faster if i didn't.

**~Hitachiin Mansion~**

"Ah, what a pleasure it is to have you, Miss Takuji!" Exclaimed one of the Hitachiin family maids, helping me to a guest room.

I smiled gently at the women as she left me be. It felt strange being here, seeing as i haven't since Akuryo... died. I don't understand why i'm here, though. I mean, me and Aisu, my younger sister, have differant body sizes and such, and we're not nearly close to being identical. She has almost black hair, and it's super short compared to mine. I guess i'll find out though, seeing as the next thing i know the door to the room is flying open and the twin's mother is standing there, smiling at me.

**A/N;; **_**Hehehe! I had to leave you on a cliff hanger, sorry! If your wondering about the chapter titles, it'll explain a little later on. Also, here's a little translation list that'll be at the bottom from now on:**_

_**Okami= Wolf**_

_**Takuji= Child**_

_**More will come soon! Review please! At least... 2 before i review next? Can you manage that, readers? x3**_


	3. Curiousity Kills The Ghost pt2

**Disclaimer;; **_**I don't own OHSHC or any of the characters in it!**_

**A/N;; **_**Alrighty! Looks like you all really want to see what happens, huh? Well, generous little me here has decided to update for you! (You'll get used to my silly jokes eventually!) So, Okami seems to be easily distracted, wonder why? Keep that in mind, folks, it holds some amount of value to observe the chapters, there'll be subtle hits to what's going to happen in them! It's called foreshadowing for those of you who don't know! Now enough of the teaching lesson!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews for last chapter; **_**Kokoro no kuro, Ruby Smith, **_**and **_**maple lover**_**!**_

_**Here goes!~**_

**~Chapter 2.5~**

**Curiousity Kills The Ghost Part 2**

**~Hitachiin Mansion~**

"Hello Okami, a pleasure to see you once again! Come with me, we have a busy schedule for the next three days!" Ms. Hitachiin says, looking back every once and awhile to make sure i'm following as we make our way through the house.

"Um, exactly what are we going to be doing?" I ask, curious as to why she's leading me towards the old fitting room.

"We are going to be fitting you to a fantastic dress to wear, of course! Now, what color would you prefer? Your mother gave me only two restrictions in making it; that it must go no further than the knee, and be a color of your choice!"

"Urm, aqua?"

"That will look stunning with your eyes, expecially with the design i have planned!" She says to me as she opens the door to the fitting room.

**~Two Days Later~**

I sighed, finally out of another fitting with . She was constantly calling me up for fittings, trying to decide just what size to make the dress. She refused all questions for why i'd need it, saying i'd learn soon enough. Now i'm wandering the mansion, searching for the twins who are sure to be roaming somewhere close by now. I start to turn a corner before catching myself. '_There they are!'_

I watch quietly, peeking my head around the corner to watch them set their newest plan into action. They were speaking to one of the maids, motioning towards one of the doors. From the sounds of it, they had walked in a moment before and knocked over a vase and were asking the women to clean it up. The maid nodded to them and walked into the room to see the damage before going to retrieve the cleaning supplies. A second later and a loud scream erupted from the room.

"Hahaha! I can't believe she fell for it!" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, it's a classic!" Kaoru said.

They were bent over from laughing so hard, and the disheveled maid rushed out and hurried down the hall the other way. If you heard the twins voices at differant times, you could probably tell which one is which, i'd learned over the years of watching them from afar. I remembered when i'd first realized that. It'd been snowing and such that day, and i was cold. I had wondered out of the room i was supposed to wait in, it had been a day when Akuryo herself was there to be fitted. I had stumbled apon there room, and overheard them talking. I'd hurried back to the room i was supposed to be in after i'd realized tha-

"What are you doing here, Okami?" The twins asked, poofing up in my face.

"WAH? Where'd you guys come from?" I exclaimed, jumping backwards in my shock.

"Down the hall. How long were you watching?" They said in unison, looking on with an almost bored expression.

"Um, since you were talking to the maid..." I replied, wondering why on earth they wanted to know that."Oh, well." They said, smirks appearing on their face."Come with us!"

"What? Wait, no! What are yo-" I was cut off as they pushed me down the hall and into a room. They set me down and a bed and rushed around the room gathering things and asking me miscellaneus questions. "Whats your favorite fruit?","Pear?","Whats your favorite color combination?","Aqua and silver?", and ectera. I answered everytime uncertainly, mostly because i was so confused by what was going on. It appeared as if they were doing my hair and makeup, but i wasn't sure with there being no mirror. Finally they stopped when a knock came from the door.

"Are you in there, Hikaru and Kaoru? Is Okami with you?" Came the voice of through the door. "Yeah!" Hikaru replied, stepping back from applying something to my lips. A moment later the woman walked in, holding a beautiful dress that's base color was obviously aqua.

"Here you go Okami, change into this and meet us in the front hall." She said, hanging the dress on a door and motioning for the twins to follow her.

"Wah?" Was all i could say as i slipped into the dress and headed out of the room a few minutes later.

**A/N;; **_**Alrighty, that was alittle longer than i thought. And yeah, kind of leaving you off in a cliffy again, huh? So, what do you think so far? If you're wondering about the chapter titles, it'll sort of be explained soon enough. I hope, if all goes well at least. Also, remember what i said about noting her being distracted. Well, it's coming up in a chapter or two! So keep that in mind!**_

_**Also, what do you think it could be? And note her watching them from afar as well, it's very important! **_

_**Please review! Hm... 3-4 before next chapter? It's not much, so i think you can handle that! ;3**_


End file.
